Fin de los Tiempos
by JazminM
Summary: En un universo en el que los dioses no son perfectos y las brujas son caprichosas, los condenados pueden salir del infierno y encontrarse con un igual... (Fic presentado en el reto del grupo "Por los que leemos fanfics de Dragon Ball")


**Disclaimer:** Dragon Ball y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad. Pertenecen a Akira Toriyama, Toei Animation, etc, etc.

* * *

Esta historia fue realizada para el concurso de la página del face "Por los que leemos fanfics de Dragon Ball". La participante de la que recibí el reto es Ragdoll Physics y los personajes que me tocaron fueron Milk y Raditz. El título es:

* * *

**Fin de los Tiempos**

En el Universo hay un orden establecido, orden que se mantiene por la sucesión de los hechos, los que, a su vez, se dan dentro de un margen lógico. No hay un destino estrictamente marcado, sino que las acciones de los individuos van abriendo líneas, caminos que llevan hacia un final particular. Y en el gran libro de Enma Daioh Sama se van anotando de forma misteriosa -casi automática diría yo- los pasos de cada una de esas líneas que representan el destino de cada ser viviente en las cuatro galaxias, para que cuando llegue su momento de rendir cuentas en la entrada al Otro Mundo se le pueda realizar un juicio acorde. Y así ha sido siempre, desde el inicio de los tiempos.

Cuando ocurre algo fuera de las reglas establecidas, estas líneas suelen sufrir cambios y variar su curso original. Cada cierto período de tiempo aparece algo que rompe la armonía, algo que representa la posibilidad del caos general. Son amenazas directas o indirectas a la paz reinante, y pueden ser explícitas, obvias, violentas, explosivas... o pueden ser inocentes en apariencia, silenciosas, a veces invisibles. Puede tratarse de hechos, instrumentos inanimados o seres de cualquier origen o naturaleza, pero jamás se presentan dos veces de la misma manera. Son anormalidades surgidas, casi de modo natural. Y es el deber de los guardianes de cada galaxia controlar que todo vuelva a su cauce original. Siempre ha sido así.

Pero en contadas ocasiones la intervención de estos guardianes no ha sido suficiente, y han surgido héroes que han participado para ponerlo todo en su lugar otra vez. Éstos, al morir se ganan el derecho a elegir entre un pase directo al Paraíso, o la conservación de sus cuerpos para seguir con un entrenamiento bajo la directiva de estos guardianes divinos. Con el pasar de los milenios, la cantidad de héroes que conservaban sus cuerpos hizo posible que estos guardianes realizaran torneos en los cuales se competía por ver quién era el más fuerte. Uno de estos héroes es Son Goku. Él ha salvado a su planeta en varias ocasiones y ha sacrificado su vida, incluso, para lograrlo. Aunque una influencia tan enorme como la suya, se convirtió en otro de esos obstáculos para el orden de su planeta, y comenzó a atraer más y más de estos extraños fenómenos, por lo que luego de la derrota del monstruo Cell decidió que ya no regresaría al mundo de los vivos, como manera de preservar la armonía de su amado planeta adoptivo.

Pero no es de él de quien vamos a hablar en esta historia, no señor. He ilustrado esto a modo de introducción general, para comentarles, como un humilde servidor del gran Enma, algo de lo que fui testigo. Resulta que los dioses no son perfectos, y espero que ninguno de mis superiores llegue a leer esto, pero lo cierto es que a veces cometen errores. Y esto que voy a relatar a continuación es la ocasión en la que estuvo a punto de cambiarse el _Orden de las Cosas_.

Son Goku había decidido no volver a la vida, pero la línea de sus acciones iba irremediablemente hacia su regreso con su familia. Habría otro mal que debería evitar, unos siete años después, y él estaría allí presente. Ése era el _Orden Natural de las Cosas_, aunque ni él ni aquellos que lo lloraban entre los vivos lo supieran de antemano. Pero algo estuvo a punto de arruinarlo todo. La verdad es que, por un ligero descuido, algo fuera de la armonía establecida estuvo a punto de ocurrir. Algo que no debía ser, casi llegó a ser.

* * *

La entrada al Palacio de Enma Daioh Sama había quedado liberada de la cantidad de almas que habían pasado por allí luego de la amenaza de Cell, y el Juez del Otro Mundo decidió que era un buen momento para tomarse un pequeñísimo descanso, estirar las piernas, dar una vuelta… y aceptar el desafío de un juego de cartas con Uranai Baba que tenía pendiente desde hacía un tiempo. Bueno, tiempo… es una forma de decirlo, porque aquí, en el Otro Mundo, no tenemos esa noción. Al menos, no de la manera en que los vivos la tienen. Aquí todo fluye con tranquilidad y, en lo personal, yo suelo medir mis días en la cantidad de almas que pasan por esta puerta. Pero volvamos al descanso de mi superior.

—¡Gané! —exclamó la anciana de cabello púrpura, dando saltitos de emoción—. ¡Yo gané de nuevo! Admítelo Enma, ya vamos cinco de seis, no podemos seguir extendiéndolo.

—Ahh… —murmuró el juez de las almas, mirando las cartas extendidas sobre el escritorio, sin entender bien qué había sucedido—. Insisto en que debes estar haciendo trampa.

—Claro que no —se molestó ella—. Lo que ocurre es que tú no sabes perder. Ahora declara tu derrota y dame mi premio.

—Oh… Está bien, tú ganas —se resignó Enma, y le quitó importancia al asunto con un movimiento de mano que, sin intención, hizo bambolearse una de las lámparas del techo—. ¿Qué es lo que quieres llevarte?

—Ya lo he pensado, y sé lo que quiero —explicó, frotándose las manos con anticipación—. Voy a tomar prestado un luchador que haya conservado su cuerpo para que haga el papel del quinto luchador en mis torneos. Necesito ganar dinero por mis predicciones, últimamente todos están ganándoles a los inútiles que tengo en mi castillo.

—Entonces deberás esperar, porque los héroes de las cuatro galaxias están en el Torneo de los Kaiohs. Incluido Son Goku.

—Bah, eso no es problema. Yo no quiero ningún héroe —comentó la adivina, cruzándose de brazos—. Suelen ser los más difíciles de mantener bajo control, siempre están entrometiéndose con las cosas que pasan a su alrededor y terminan huyendo de la tarea que les han encomendado en un principio por ir a salvar a algún infeliz de por ahí. Yo sólo quiero alguien que obedezca órdenes, que se limite a hacer lo suyo aunque el mundo se caiga a pedazos.

—Pues, lo siento —continuó el gigante, sin terminar de captar la idea de su interlocutora—. No sé si lo has olvidado, pero aquí sólo conservan sus cuerpos los héroes, o aquellos que… —Y entonces, lo entendió y se horrorizó—. Oh, no. No. No. No…

—¿Por qué no?

—¡No vas a conseguir que permita que te lleves a un luchador del infierno sólo por haberme ganado un juego de cartas!

—¡Cinco juegos de cartas querrás decir! ¡Y los gané en buena ley!

—¡Olvídalo! Elige otra cosa.

—¡Claro que no! Vamos, no es que vaya a llevarme a alguien tan problemático como Freezer o el propio Cell…

—Que no. He dicho —decretó el hombre de manera terminante.

—Sólo déjame cumplir un capricho que tengo desde hace un tiempo —pidió la anciana, con tono juguetón, y a continuación, se acercó a él para darle los detalles de su solicitud—. Quiero un…

—¡No! —gritó espantado Enma—. ¡Eso menos que menos!

—Ni siquiera tiene que ser el más fuerte… Con que me des a uno de poderes regulares me conformo.

—¿Cómo se te ocurre que voy a permitir semejante cosa? ¿Qué clase de juez de las almas sería?

—Oh, nadie tiene porqué enterarse —insistió ella, con gesto cómplice—. Tú eres el jefe aquí. Nadie tendrá ojos ni oídos si de ti se trata.

Él pareció considerarlo, porque suavizó su rostro severo por un momento y, como si fueran niños a punto de cometer una travesura ambos miraron a su alrededor, por lo que me sorprendieron escuchándolos. Me di vuelta lo más rápido que pude y fingí estar concentrado en el megáfono que uso para pedir a las almas que hacen la fila que se mantengan ordenadas. Al parecer los convencí con mi actuación, o el miedo que demostré los convenció de que yo no era peligroso, porque luego de unos segundos de silencio, volvieron a lo suyo.

—Está bien. Tengo una ligera idea de quién podría ser bueno para cubrir tus necesidades sin que haya ningún peligro. Es alguien a quien yo estoy en condiciones de someter y arrastrar al infierno de regreso si se pone difícil.

—¡Bien!

—Pero antes debo preguntártelo de nuevo. ¿Estás segura de esto?

—No soy ninguna niñita indefensa, Enma —respondió Uranai, enfadada—. Podré manejarlo.

Y sacaron al sujeto del infierno. Ella lo miró de pies a cabeza y volvió a aplaudir, eufórica y exclamando que era perfecto. Le explicaron las condiciones. Debería limitarse sólo a cumplir órdenes y no podría salirse de los límites del territorio que le sería asignado, ni mucho menos lastimar a alguien, porque sería devuelto al Otro Mundo con un chasquido de dedos de la anciana. Ni había que decir que si intentaba algo contra Uranai, recibiría el castigo máximo del infierno. O bueno, creo que sí se lo dijeron. Él escuchó, primero con incredulidad, para luego alzar una ceja con algo de cinismo. Terminó por asentir con una mueca de aburrimiento y desinterés.

Una vez que todo estuvo listo, emprendieron el regreso al mundo de los vivos y Enma Daioh Sama pidió que todos nos preparáramos para volver a la actividad normal. Las almas que se habían acumulado en la entrada del palacio comenzaron a pasar para ser juzgadas una por una, pero yo no pude evitar observar a la anciana de cabello púrpura mientras se marchaba con su _premio_.

El guerrero con una aureola en su cabeza estaba muy lejos de ser un ángel o un santo.

* * *

En un pequeño planeta perdido en la galaxia norte, creo que el nombre era Tierra, habían pasado tres años después de la muerte del héroe Son Goku. Todo había regresado a la normalidad, la enorme cantidad de almas que habían regresado a la vida gracias a las esferas del dragón seguían con sus destinos intactos, en una feliz ignorancia, y aquellos que sí sabían la causa de que el mundo hubiera sido salvado habían hecho una reunión para celebrar el cumpleaños del niño cuya contraparte había venido del futuro a cambiarlo todo.

Algunos de los guerreros que habían estado presentes en el momento de exterminio de la última amenaza se encontraban alrededor de varias mesas repletas de comida. Entre ellos, la madre del bebé de cabello lila y la esposa del héroe difunto conversaban mientras sus pequeños jugaban sentados en el césped con un par de robots.

—¡Qué rápido crecen estos niños! Goten está cada día más grande…

—Sí, es verdad. Y cada día se parece más a mi Goku.

—Lo miro y es como volver en el tiempo —continuó la de cabello azul, con nostalgia, antes de volverse a su acompañante con gesto apenado—. ¿Sabes Milk? He estado pensando en cómo decirte esto, pero la única manera es ser directa. Espero que no te molestes conmigo por esto, pero necesito comentarlo contigo.

—Dime.

—Es sobre tu bebé —explicó, algo incómoda—. Supongo que algo recuerdas por tu experiencia con Gohan, pero como estaba contigo Goku en esa época, las cosas seguramente se dieron de forma más natural…

—Ve al grano, vamos —pidió con firmeza la morena.

—Está bien. Hace poco, Trunks ha comenzado a desbordarse de energía, rompe demasiadas cosas, parece fuera de sí.

—Es algo normal…

—Exacto —afirmó Bulma—. Y aunque no lo creas, Vegeta ha tomado la situación en sus manos. Dijo que significa que ha llegado el momento de su entrenamiento. Sí, como lo oyes. Así de pequeñitos e indefensos, nuestros niños ya están listos para aprender a controlar su fuerza y usarla.

—Vaya —reconoció la otra, haciendo memoria—. Es verdad, Goku estaba con nosotros en ese momento, y el muy bruto comenzó a llevarse a Gohan al bosque para enseñarle a pescar o a cortar leña. Jamás fue en contra de mi deseo de mantener a mi niño fuera de las artes marciales hasta que ocurrió todo ese asunto de los saiyajin.

—De verdad, tienes que pensar en el bien de tu hijo —susurró la heredera de Capsule Corp, mientras colocaba una mano encima de la suya, en un gesto que intentaba transmitirle solidaridad, amistad—. Hay una parte de ellos que no es humana y debemos respetar eso. Yo elegí acompañar a mi Trunks en su desarrollo, lo vigilaré de cerca por si al bruto de su padre se le ocurre meterle ideas raras en la cabeza, pero tú debes tomar una decisión pronto. Si deseas que tu bebé comience un entrenamiento puede hacerlo con Gohan. Si Vegeta no fuera como es, le pediría…

—No te preocupes, ya lo tengo solucionado —sonrió Milk, colocando su otra mano encima de la de su amiga.

—¿En serio?

—Así es. Gohan no lo sabe, pero he estado entrenando —explicó, con la vista perdida en el grupo de los guerreros z—. Quiero estar en condiciones para enseñarle a mi pequeño Goten las artes marciales que su padre amó tanto. Al menos quiero hacer eso, ya que mi esposo no estará aquí para transmitírselo.

—Me quedo mucho más tranquila —respiró la otra aliviada—. Hemos pasado por mucho, pero tú más que nadie. Temí que fueras a negarte a que Goten conociera su parte de saiyajin. Te felicito por haberlo visto de esta manera, y no pienses que estás sola, ¿sí? Cualquier cosa que necesites, aunque sea sólo un poco de tiempo para conversar sobre esto, sabes que cuentas conmigo.

Ambas mujeres se miraron con una sonrisa, ahora compartían lo que significaba ver a sus hijos y a veces no reconocerlos en ciertos impulsos. La heredera de Capsule Corp se preguntaba si no empeoraría la situación con el pasar del tiempo, pero ver al bondadoso Gohan, y a su propio hijo venido del futuro, le daba esperanzas. De pronto, la tranquilidad de todos fue interrumpida y ellas sólo lo notaron en la forma en que todos los guerreros miraron en la misma dirección, con los rostros desencajados de tensión. Por más que ellas no supiesen sentir el ki, la sensación de peligro inminente era inconfundible. Estaban demasiado acostumbradas a eso. Pero nadie levantó el vuelo dispuesto a enfrentar a la supuesta amenaza, nadie tembló de miedo al hacer cálculos del poder del enemigo. Lo único que hubo fue un cruce de miradas atónitas, y pronto las exclamaciones de incredulidad de todos a la vez provocaron la confusión en las mujeres.

—¿Ese es…? —comenzó alguien—. ¡Juraría que es…!

—No estoy seguro —respondió uno—, yo no recuerdo prácticamente nada de ese enfrentamiento.

—Ni siquiera estuve…

—Piccolo, él puede decirnos si es él o no.

—Oigan —intervino la dueña de casa, levantándose de su asiento—, tranquilícense y explíquennos a todos.

—¿Es él o no es él?

El namek se encontraba en silencio, concentrado y con un ceño temible.

—¿De quién hablan? —preguntó Bulma. Nadie parecía escucharla.

—¡Habla de una vez, Piccolo!

—¡Dejen de gritar, maldición —explotó la de cabello azul—, están en mi casa, no en un partido de béisbol!

—Es Raditz, sin dudas —respondió el que alguna vez había sido la otra mitad de Kamisama—. No podría olvidar esa presencia, fue una experiencia casi tan traumática como mi pelea con Goku. Así que puedo decirlo sin siquiera mirarlo. Es él.

Hubo un silencio general. Por alguna razón, todos voltearon a ver a la persona que más había golpeado la noticia. La más afectada ya que, desde la primera llegada de aquél sujeto al planeta, el concepto en el que tenía a su esposo, a su hijo, a su relación con los suyos, su límite de tolerancia hacia lo que estaba permitido en un matrimonio, su capacidad de llorar por la ausencia de aquellos a quienes amaba, su vida entera, jamás volverían a ser igual. De manera morbosa e insistente, todos clavaron sus ojos en Milk y aguardaron por su reacción.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa, y miró a los dos pequeños que habían dejado de jugar en el pasto y los observaban apretando sus juguetes con sus manitos, tensos por haber notado que algo ocurría entre los mayores. Desvió su mirada hacia Gohan, y enarcó ambas cejas, mientras colocaba los brazos en jarra.

—Y bien. ¿No piensan hacer nada? Sé que cualquiera de ustedes podría hacer algo, hemos pasado por cosas peores que ésta.

Y todos respiraron aliviados. Habían temido que ella se quebrara, ya que la primera muerte de Goku se había convertido en un tema muy sensible, ahora que el saiyajin se había quedado en el Otro Mundo para siempre. Pero Milk era Milk. Lo habían olvidado. Ella era la mujer más fuerte, la más capaz de soportar cosas como ésas. Así que volvieron a sus cálculos sobre la situación.

—Por la ubicación, diría que se encuentra en el Palacio de Uranai Baba —reflexionó Yamcha—. Tiene sentido, ya que ella…

—¿Pero qué tiene en la cabeza mi hermana para hacer algo como esto? —musitó el maestro Roshi, pensativo.

—Tú deberías conocerla más que nosotros, Roshi.

—Supongo que es alguno de sus caprichos —afirmó el hombre de Kame House—. Si es lo que me imagino, debe tenerlo bien pensado. Yo esperaría a ver cómo se las arregla, y si la cosa se pone peligrosa, cualquiera de nosotros puede intervenir.

—¿Estás insinuando que hagamos la vista gorda? —se indignó alguien.

—No se preocupen —expresó Piccolo—. Estaré atento. Si se convierte en una amenaza, aunque sea de forma mínima, lo eliminaré y problema solucionado.

—Deberías hacerlo en este momento…

—Yo digo que no nos metamos en más líos. Si hasta tú, Yamcha, podrías con él ahora.

—¿Qué es lo que estás diciendo? ¡Tú eres el primero en morir, no me vengas con tonterías!

—Pero yo morí a manos de Freezer, no en el cálido abrazo de un saibaiman…

—¡Muchachos! —quiso detenerlos Bulma, pero las risas de todos no se hicieron esperar.

—Tengo sed —se disculpó Milk, ausente de todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor—. Iré a buscar algo de limonada.

Y se dirigió hacia el interior de la casa con paso tranquilo, sin notar que en la mesa que tenía al frente de su silla había una jarra llena del líquido. Una vez que llegó a la cocina, y pudo asegurarse que se encontraba sola, inspiró hondo y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Las manos le temblaban, y tuvo que apretar los dientes para no lanzar el alarido que le nacía en la garganta, que le golpeaba el pecho y la tentaba a desquitarse hasta que ya no quedara nada de sus cuerdas vocales. Jamás se había contenido de esa forma. Nunca se había visto en la necesidad de hacerlo, pero los ojos de sus dos hijos, los del menor a punto de estallar en llanto por presentir que algo malo ocurría, y los del mayor con el desamparo y la pena marcados a fuego, la hicieron enviar todos sus impulsos al fondo de su ser. No tenía derecho a hacer un berrinche, no en ese momento tan sensible para toda su familia. Ahora era una madre que debía llevar su hogar adelante, tenía a sus pequeños y debía luchar por ellos. Al morir su Goku, ella había comprendido de manera muy dolorosa, que ya no había más lugar para la inmadurez o las explosiones de enojo que tan incómodo ponían al héroe. Se había propuesto esforzarse por asumir su papel de jefa de familia con la mejor actitud que fuera posible. O por lo menos, eso intentaría hacer. Así que, no sumaría preocupaciones innecesarias a sus hijos.

Todo hubiera estado bien, si las cosas se hubiesen quedado allí. La travesura de Enma y Uranai Baba hubiese quedado en la nada, la anciana hubiese ganado su dinero, mi superior sólo hubiese pagado su deuda de juego y yo no estaría contándoles esto. Pero no fue así.

Algo hizo que la esposa del héroe se detuviera en el camino de regreso con los demás, y se volviera hacia la cocina. Una idea surgió en el rincón más olvidado de su mente, pero fue tomando forma con el pasar de los segundos y se convirtió en algo enorme, gigantesco. Al morir su esposo, ella se había convertido en una madre soltera. Había decidido dedicar su vida y sus energías al cuidado de sus hijos, para lo cual los pondría a ellos por encima de todo. Pero al hacer los cálculos, ella no había tenido en cuenta que aún era joven y que tenía deseos, necesidades, sentimientos. Había olvidado toda una parte de su ser en la ecuación, y esa porción de sí misma estaba agitándose dentro suyo. Estaba reclamando su lugar. Porque el recuerdo de su esposo aún la hacía temblar, le daba escalofríos en las mañanas cuando despertaba y a su lado sólo había un lugar vacío, y la dejaba sin aliento cuando la perseguía en sueños de los que no quería salir jamás. Milk todavía era una mujer, aunque hubiese deseado olvidarlo en esos años de ausencia de su amado. Y esa mujer terminó de tomar el control con un solo pensamiento cargado de tristeza: _Puede que esto sea lo más cerca de Goku que volveré a estar._

Sin meditarlo mucho más, tomó una decisión, y se dio cuenta de que aún estaba temblando. De manera automática, abrió el refrigerador de los Briefs y se bebió varios vasos de agua helada, uno detrás del otro, hasta que la garganta comenzó a dolerle, el estómago se le hizo un nudo y la mente le quedó en blanco. Sólo entonces se dignó a regresar con los demás. No llevó la jarra de limonada que había ido a buscar en primer lugar, pero tampoco se le dijo nada sobre eso. Sólo obtuvo miradas comprensivas del resto.

* * *

Un par de días después, la esposa del difunto héroe piloteaba sobre el desierto una nave prestada por su amiga de cabellos azules. Había dejado a sus dos hijos al cuidado de su padre, en unas supuestas vacaciones en la aldea del Monte Frypan. Nadie sabía lo que realmente había estado en sus planes desde aquella tarde en Capsule Corp, ése sería un secreto que no se sentiría capaz de compartir con nadie.

Revisó el mapa de la zona que llevaba consigo, algo confusa y con la esperanza de estar yendo en la dirección correcta. Los guerreros z solían disfrutar comentando sobre las aventuras de aquellas épocas en las que todos eran mucho más jóvenes, los niveles de poder de los villanos eran menores y la muerte era algo mucho más lejano y extraño para todos, por lo que, sin saberlo, le habían dado a ella una detallada preparación para la hazaña que estaba intentando realizar.

Las arenas del desierto eran monótonas, los médanos eran todos iguales y en un momento Milk temió haberse perdido sin remedio, pero entonces desde el horizonte un frente de tormenta vino hacia ella. Allí estaba, era la primera señal de que se estaba acercando. O de que sí estaba perdida y moriría en medio de un simple fenómeno de la naturaleza. El radar de la nave que indicaba la trayectoria comenzó a enloquecer, y eso le dio la pauta de que estaba ingresando en un territorio dominado por fuerzas sobrenaturales. El vehículo vibró entero, las turbulencias fueron espantosas, pero Milk se aferró a su asiento llorando de felicidad. No podía creer lo que estaba haciendo. Tuvo que recomponerse rápido, porque allí, delante de sus ojos, estaba la segunda señal de que estaba en el mismo camino que su esposo y sus amigos habían recorrido años atrás. La enorme cantidad de tornados formaba columnas a las cuales debía esquivar con la nave, para lo cual fue necesario maniobrar con algo de fuerza y mucho de buena suerte. Una vez que pasó por aquello, el cielo se desquitó con una serie interminable de truenos y rayos que partían la tierra debajo de ella. No había luz solar, a pesar de que era casi el mediodía parecía noche cerrada, y los permanentes relampagueos la estaban obligando a conducir a ciegas, ya que por el susto del momento había olvidado proteger sus ojos. Segura de que no llegaría con vida al final de ese viaje, comenzó a arrepentirse y a pensar en sus hijos, pero de pronto los truenos cesaron, las nubes desaparecieron y la luz del sol invadió la nave.

Sus ojos se acostumbraron de a poco al nuevo panorama y su corazón pegó un salto al notar que ya estaba en el territorio del enorme castillo de Uranai Baba.

Aterrizó la nave, la encapsuló y luego de ser recibida por el extraño fantasma rosado que tomó su nombre y le dijo que la llamaría cuando fuese su turno, se dirigió a tomar un lugar en la fila de gente que aguardaba en la entrada de la vivienda de la adivina. ¡Había llegado, por fin! Se mordió el labio inferior, apretó los puños y trató de poner la mente en blanco, para no acobardarse y salir huyendo de allí mientras veía cómo lo hacían aquellos que ingresaban delante de ella. Ya faltaba poco. Tragó saliva, nerviosa. Otro grupo de luchadores salió huyendo del lugar, a los gritos y bastante golpeados. Parecía que no había nada fuera de lo normal, según lo que le habían contado Yamcha y los demás. Pensó, decepcionada, que no había indicios de la fuerza extraordinaria de un saiyajin allí. Pero aguardaría de todas maneras. No había nada de malo en lo que estaba por hacer. _Nada malo_, ¿verdad?

Cuando llegó su turno, el ser rosado la condujo a través de una estancia oscura que tenía salida a una pasarela, al aire libre y rodeada de agua. Ésta, a su vez, finalizaba en el ingreso a otra porción del castillo, cerrada y de forma redondeada. ¿Cuál era la necesidad de tener todas las habitaciones a oscuras? ¿Sería una forma de mantener las cuentas de la electricidad al mínimo? ¿O una medida de marketing de la adivina para hacer que sus visitantes tuvieran una experiencia más interesante? El asunto es que el fantasma le dijo que aguardara allí, en medio de la habitación a oscuras, y se quedó a su lado con aire solemne. Y la repentina iluminación de la bola de cristal en medio de la estancia dio inicio al despliegue místico. La presentación de la anciana de cabello púrpura finalizó con el encendido automático de dos candelabros altos, y la presencia de dos esqueletos guardianes, uno a cada lado de su señora. Con gran ceremonia, la mujer levitó sobre la bola de cristal hacia adelante, el ala de su enorme sombrero negro tapándole los ojos, y al detenerse frente a su nueva clienta levantó la mirada para dar un saludo con voz tenebrosa. Pero al ver de quién se trataba, soltó una exhalación de cansancio.

—Oh… ¿Por qué no me avisan cuando viene alguien conocido, así me ahorro la presentación?

—Lo siento, mi señora…

—El tiempo es dinero —rezongó Uranai—. Si pierdo un cliente por hacerlo esperar de más, te lo descontaré de tu sueldo.

—Como usted diga, señora.

—No se moleste con él —avanzó Milk, con decisión—. Yo no me di cuenta de decirle que soy la esposa de…que era… —Y a la mitad de su discurso, las palabras se trabaron en su garganta. ¿Por qué le costaba decir que era la esposa de Goku, desde que él había decidido no regresar?

—En fin. Vamos a lo importante, muchacha —la apuró la anciana—. Cuéntame, ¿has perdido algún objeto? ¿Necesitas algún número para la buena suerte en la lotería?

—Me temo que es algo más complejo que eso.

—Bien, de todas maneras, los negocios van primero. Suelo cobrar diez millones de zenis,pero por ser alguien conocido te lo dejaré en cinco millones. Hoy me encuentro de muy buen humor, así que seré generosa.

—No he venido con dinero, Uranai.

—Me lo temía —se lamentó la adivina—. Ahh… ¿por qué no puedo darme un pequeño gusto con tranquilidad? Primero los amigos de Goku irrumpen aquí a pedirme explicaciones de algo que no tengo porqué decirles, y ahora tú. Te advierto que si has venido a hacerme algún reproche, ya puedes ir volviendo por donde…

—Quiero la otra opción —la interrumpió—. Voy a luchar.

* * *

Bueno, se preguntarán por qué un humilde servidor de Enma Daioh Sama como yo se ha enterado con tanto detalle de lo que hacía y dejaba de hacer la esposa de uno de los tantos héroes fallecidos. La respuesta es fácil. Más adelante en esta historia, me veré obligado a buscar en su libro de vida, y a analizar la línea de sus acciones, para averiguar cuál es la falla. Pero aún no llego a eso. A estas alturas de mi relato, nadie sabía que había otra amenaza al curso natural de las cosas, por lo tanto ni Uranai Baba, ni Enma, ni yo ni mis compañeros dejamos lo que estábamos haciendo.

—Muy bien. Entonces, eliges la opción de enfrentarte a mis cinco luchadores por ti misma —respondió Uranai, mirándola con extrañeza. Las cosas hasta el momento habían estado bajo control, incluso su invitado había sido despojado de su rastreador, por lo que no podía localizar a los guerreros poderosos del planeta. ¿Por qué tenía que venir esta mujer a poner en peligro su negocio?— Si vences a los cinco, tendrás derecho a formular una pregunta de manera gratuita. Pero si caes frente a uno de ellos, perderás la competencia y deberás volver por donde viniste.

—Entiendo.

—Sígueme.

Y la condujo hacia otra pasarela descubierta, que finalizaba en una plataforma muy parecida a la de los Torneos de Artes Marciales, sólo que ésta era de forma redondeada y se encontraba rodeada de agua, con un pequeñísimo espacio de tierra circundante. Milk se sintió entusiasmada, todo estaba saliendo como había esperado. Ahora sólo quedaba deshacerse de los cuatro primeros luchadores, apelando a las anécdotas de los guerreros z para recordar los puntos débiles y los peligros que debía evitar. Las había repasado en su mente una y otra vez desde aquella tarde en Capsule Corp., y no había mujer con mejor memoria que ella. Que se lo preguntaran a Goku, si no. Su buena memoria era la única que la había mantenido a la expectativa durante los años de esperar a su prometido de la niñez, la única que la había salvado de la locura durante las ausencias de su hijo en el viaje a Namek y ahora, luego de la despedida definitiva de su amado.

El primer guerrero fue Dracula Man, una especie de vampiro que intentó lanzarse encima de ella, pero cayó ante un spray de ajo, una cruz de madera desencapsulada a tiempo, y una patada fuera del ring en el momento justo. Todo iba bien. Al segundo guerrero, el Hombre Invisible, no lo dejó acercarse, y simplemente le arrojó un paquete de harina antes de cargar con todo contra él. Parecía tramposo de su parte, pero no podía darse el lujo de perder sólo por el detalle de no ver a su enemigo. No luego de haber llegado hasta ahí. Para el tercero hubo cambio de escenario hacia el interior del castillo, en un ambiente bastante tenebroso. Y el contrincante, un guerrero-momia, fue más difícil de dejar fuera de combate, pero para el cuarto sí que fue necesario sacar todo lo que había aprendido alguna vez. Akkuman tenía un nivel de poder bastante parecido al de ella en ese momento, lo único que podía hacer era evitar los golpes con su única ventaja, la rapidez. Otro dato que le habían proporcionado y que fue muy útil, fue el hecho de que su ataque especial sólo sirviera en seres con algo de maldad en su corazón. En ella jamás hubo semejante cosa, incluso al día de la fecha podía ser capaz de subirse a la nube Kinton, lo cual le daba mucho que pensar sobre el concepto de inocencia que podía manejar la nube, pero eso era otro tema. Así que, luego de una pelea bastante reñida, el cuarto participante había caído de la zona del combate.

Se quedó de pie a duras penas, agitada, en medio de la superficie alargada que simulaba la lengua estirada de la boca de un demonio, mientras el vencido era arrastrado por sus compañeros fuera de la vista de todos. Pero la atención de la mujer sólo estaba en la adivina, que sentada sobre su esfera de cristal la observaba con ojos tan penetrantes que parecía querer atravesarla. No entendía qué era lo que la más joven estaba buscando, y estoy seguro de que ni ella sabía con exactitud qué esperaba de todo eso.

—Ahora es el momento del quinto enfrentamiento —anunció—. No pasarás de éste, muchacha, déjame advertírtelo. Pero no creo que hayas pensado por un instante que sería de otra manera.

Milk no respondió. Claro que sabía eso. Ella jamás había sido competencia para un saiyajin, en ningún sentido. Ni en la batalla, ni en la lucha contra los instintos primarios de su esposo e hijos. Pero no bajó la mirada, ni cambió su postura corporal desafiante. En ese momento, el quinto luchador apareció.

Desde la parte superior de la cabeza del demonio de piedra que decoraba las paredes del castillo, sonaron los pasos de unas botas de diseño desconocido para la esposa de Goku. Aquél por quien se había tomado tantas molestias estaba allí, lo había visto todo desde las sombras. Nadie dijo nada más, ni siquiera Milk fue capaz de abrir la boca. Como si disfrutara crear ansiedad en su oponente, se desplazó lentamente por la superficie sobre la que estaba parado, obligando a su cuñada a mirar hacia arriba.

—¿Es verdad que tú eres la hembra del traidor de Kakarotto? —dijo por fin. Su voz era diferente a la de su hermano menor, más grave, más profunda.

—Dirígete a mí con más respeto, mono —respondió ella, con los puños apretados y temblando sin estar segura de si era por rabia o por miedo—. Yo soy la esposa de _Goku._

Y remarcó esto último con intención de diferenciar al difunto ausente de la idea de asesino psicópata que ella tenía de los saiyajin en general. Ya estaba arrepentida otra vez de haber llegado hasta ahí. No obtuvo más respuesta que una risita sardónica de parte de él. Y hasta allí llegó la parte racional de la mujer. Si tengo que poner un límite, un punto a partir del cual todo se salió de su cauce, creo que la línea se ubica aquí.

De un salto, el guerrero estuvo frente a su oponente en dos segundos. Ella no pudo disimular el sobresalto que le produjo la rapidez del hombre, pero para él la pelea aún no había comenzado. Ninguno de los dos volvió a recordar que se encontraban acompañados, él por el remolino de furia que debía contener para no hacer algo de lo que se arrepentiría en su regreso al infierno, y ella por el estado casi hipnótico en el que había caído. El saiyajin dio algunas vueltas a su alrededor caminando lentamente, observándola con aburrimiento. Ella sintió que el corazón le golpeaba el pecho como si fuese a salírsele en cualquier momento, y trató de no temblar. Pero la sensación no se iba, se volvía más fuerte a cada segundo. Tal vez fue la expectativa acumulada o el deseo de verlo otra vez, pero la mujer vio algo en el guerrero que tenía enfrente. Esa energía arrolladora, tan diferente a la que emitía cualquier ser humano que no era necesario saber del ki para distinguirla, esa cola enrollada en la cintura y de color castaño, ésa sonrisa que _él_ sólo le dedicaba a los enemigos… si cerraba los ojos podía ver a su Goku, en el momento en que se enfrentaron en el Torneo de las Artes Marciales…

Mierda. Había cerrado los ojos. Y él no tardó ni dos segundos en arrojarla fuera de la superficie de la pelea. No fue necesario que Uranai Baba le recordara que nadie debía salir realmente lastimado de allí, el guerrero impidió que su cuñada cayera al vacío tomándola del tobillo y mostrándole a su público que estaba en buenas condiciones antes de arrojarla bruscamente a sus pies.

—Lo lamento, Milk —dijo la anciana, apenas se repuso de la sorpresa—, pero las reglas son las reglas.

* * *

Ella hizo el camino a casa con la cara empapada en lágrimas. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan estúpida de comparar a _su_ Goku con ese bruto? ¡Raditz miraba todo con desinterés! ¡No se parecía en nada a su esposo! ¡Su aura era diferente, era maligna! ¡Sus ojos, su cabello, su actitud, no tenían nada de semejantes! Pero de alguna forma ella se había sentido cerca de su amado ausente. ¿Y su objetivo original? Si alguien podía saber algo de él, si alguien podía habérselo encontrado en el Otro Mundo, era él. No había aprovechado la oportunidad.

Volvió a su casa llorando desconsolada, pero fue incapaz de rendirse. Dejó que sus hijos tuvieran unas vacaciones más largas, para poder volver a intentarlo. Era totalmente irracional lo que estaba pasando por su mente. No había nada más alejado en el Universo que esos dos hermanos, y ella lo sabía. Pero eso que los seres vivos llaman sentimientos, los domina, los violenta y les hace pensar, decir y hacer cosas que jamás hubiesen imaginado en momentos de calma.

* * *

Uranai estaba contenta, había recolectado más dinero que nunca, en el tiempo que Raditz llevaba allí. La verdad era que los niveles de pelea de los humanos habían cambiado, habían evolucionado, y por lo tanto sus guerreros ya no eran suficientes la mayoría de las veces. Eso de tener que hacer predicciones gratuitas no estaba dentro de sus proyectos de vida, debía mantener el negocio a flote, por lo que traer a Raditz había sido una magnífica idea. Y él mostraba un desinterés absoluto. El guerrero no tenía _deseo de vivir_, por lo tanto sólo serviría como le habían dicho que lo hiciera, y volvería al infierno, a sus milenios de tormento eterno. Había pasado mucha agua bajo el puente, desde la época en que había entrado al infierno como el saiyajin orgulloso e indomable que había obligado a Enma Daioh Sama a levantarse de su asiento para llevarlo personalmente al infierno de las orejas, hasta la actualidad, en la que sólo era otro caído en las batallas de Son Goku, al que ni siquiera sus compañeros habían deseado revivir con las esferas del dragón. La adivina había llegado a sentirse cómoda con sus servicios, por lo que pensaba proponerle un trato para dejarlo permanecer en su castillo, pero el estado de indiferencia que mostraba el guerrero le daba la pauta de que lo que ella decidiera estaría bien para él. A estas alturas, todo le daba igual.

En eso estaba pensando la anciana mientras se dirigía atender a su siguiente cliente, cuando vio aparecer en la entrada del palacio a la testaruda Milk. Sorprendida, pensó que la única razón por la que la mujer insistía era que sí tenía algo para preguntarle. No era simple curiosidad de ver al culpable de la primera muerte de su marido. Entonces repitió la oferta de los cinco mil millones de zenis, pero la más joven prefirió la segunda opción. Con un suspiro resignado por la terquedad de su interlocutora, supuso que la otra creía que Raditz había vuelto al Otro Mundo, y la dejó avanzar hacia los escenarios de batalla de su propiedad.

Los cuatro primeros guerreros de su staff estaban más preparados, esta vez no se dejarían vencer tan fácilmente. De igual modo perdieron. Ella también había venido lista para todo. Y la pelea con Raditz duró aún menos que la vez anterior. Pero al momento de la despedida, ella siguió con expresión obstinada y avanzó hacia la adivina para arrojar a sus pies un valioso objeto.

—¿Qué es eso, niña?

—Uno de los tantos tesoros que forman parte de mi herencia como princesa del monte Frypan. Pagaré por tus servicios.

—Ahh… Muchacha, ¿por qué no lo dijiste desde un principio? ¡Nos hubiéramos ahorrado los preámbulos!

—Lo lamento, pero estoy aquí precisamente para eso.

—Bien —prosiguió la anciana, sin entender demasiado a qué se había referido la mujer, y examinó el objeto con ojo de experta—. Se ve valioso, digno de la colección de tu padre. Está bien, lo acepto como pago, puedes hacer tu pregunta a la bola de cristal.

Milk hizo acopio de todas las fuerzas que tenía para poner una objeción al trato con la vidente.

—Gracias —comenzó, sonrojada por los nervios—, pero no es con usted que quiero hablar.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Las reglas dicen que ahora tengo derecho a una pregunta, pero no se dijo en ningún momento a quién tengo que hacérsela —Y siguió hablando, ya que todos los presentes estaban mudos de la impresión—. La pregunta es para él.

Y señaló a Raditz, que seguía de pie detrás de ella con su habitual expresión de aburrimiento. Nadie fue capaz de poner una objeción, jamás había ocurrido algo así en los años que llevaba Uranai en el oficio. Ella se acercó al saiyajin con cautela, el guerrero enarcó una ceja y cruzó los brazos, sin cambiar su actitud de total desinterés.

—Quiero saber si has tenido contacto con tu hermano en el Otro Mundo —disparó ella, con la voz firme y mirándolo de frente.

Él dirigió su atención a su tutora temporal con gesto de hastío, en espera silenciosa del permiso o la prohibición de hablar. Cuando ésta asintió, más tensa que todos en la sala, el ex mercenario volvió a mirar a su cuñada para dar su respuesta.

—No.

Listo. Nadie de los que estaba presente en el lugar se dio cuenta de que el guerrero había dado por terminado el intercambio de información hasta que lo vieron darse vuelta y salir caminando. ¿Eso era todo? La decepción de Milk no podía ser peor. Aunque, ¡tenía sentido! Había toda una barrera de diferencia, un universo entero del Cielo al Infierno, o más, del Paraíso de los Héroes al Infierno de los Villanos. Pero la mujer no se conformó. Algo en su corazón no le dejaría cerrar ese asunto allí.

—No quiero ser grosera —tomó la palabra Uranai, bastante incómoda—, pero tengo gente que atender. Has usado tu pregunta, por lo tanto tu turno ha terminado.

Ella aún no podía creerlo. Todavía miraba la puerta por la cual el guerrero había desaparecido, aguardando que volviera para darle una explicación. De verdad, lo estaba esperando.

—No. No es así —expresó, temblando de indignación—. Hazlo regresar.

—No puedo hacerlo —admitió la adivina—. Él obedeció, dijo lo que sabía. Respondió a tu pregunta.

—¡No lo hizo, y tú lo sabes! —explotó la Milk de siempre, la inmadura, la que había jurado enterrar con la partida de su esposo—. ¡Es injusto, haz que regrese y cumpla con su parte del trato!

—Entiendo tu molestia, muchacha, pero esto está más allá de mis límites —respondió la otra, comenzando a molestarse—. No puedo obligarlo a hablar. Y esto no es ningún escenario para los dramas familiares de los guerreros z, es un negocio. Así que, si no sales por las buenas, haré que te saquen.

El resto, pueden imaginarlo porque no viene al caso. Hay muchas acciones impulsivas en la línea de vida de esta mujer, pero yo creo que las más extrañas son las que vienen a continuación.

* * *

En los días que siguieron a ese incidente, la mujer del héroe regresó al palacio de la adivina en varias ocasiones, llevando objetos valiosos para pagar su pregunta, pero primero exigiendo su pelea correspondiente. Esto se había transformado en una extraña rutina para los guerreros de Uranai Baba, ya que nunca variaban los resultados de cada batalla, ni los del intercambio verbal entre cuñados. Los cuatro primeros guerreros empezaron a temblar al verla llegar. Y en Raditz comenzó a dibujarse una leve sonrisa de sorna, para reemplazar la expresión abúlica que había adoptado en sus años en el infierno.

Las batallas del quinto guerrero con la esposa de Goku comenzaron a alargarse, él le tomó el gusto a jugar con ella antes de dejarla fuera de combate. Pero las respuestas a las diversas preguntas de ella siguieron siendo monosílabos. Esto se repitió con un parecido casi aterrador cada vez hasta que, en la ocasión en que se cumplía un mes de esas visitas, ella cambió la estrategia.

—Esta vez deseo comprar una hora de tu tiempo, Raditz —expresó con decisión la mujer. Ya había tomado suficiente confianza y se sentía habituada al saiyajin, por lo que podía estar frente a él sin temblar de miedo, ira o indignación.

Pero no podía evitar cerrar los ojos y _ver_ a su Goku caminando a su alrededor, observándola, sonriéndole. La atmósfera era increíblemente familiar, tal vez por algún elemento que rodeara a los guerreros sobrehumanos. O tal vez por la necesidad de su corazón de mujer, de volver a encontrar a su amado ausente, así fuera en la imagen de un completo extraño que sólo compartía un vínculo de sangre con él.

—Ahhh… Este asunto va a hacerme envejecer de una vez todos los años que no aparento —dijo Uranai por lo bajo, realmente frustrada por no tener más remedio que acceder, ya que el objeto en sus manos esta vez era algo muy codiciado—. Raditz, los dejaré solos e iré a atender a mis clientes, pero te advierto que no hagas nada extraño o… ya sabes.

Y abandonó la sala junto con los cuatro primeros guerreros, lo cual hizo que el saiyajin se rascara la cabeza, sorprendido de darse cuenta de que podría hacer sufrir a esa molesta humana todo lo que él quisiera. A lo mejor, hasta valía la pena el castigo en el infierno. Pero de inmediato recordó que aquello no era tan gracioso como para ser motivo de broma. El infierno no era algo que pudiera valer la pena en absoluto, y menos para alguien que no se acercaba ni por casualidad al nivel de poder que se consideraba respetable por los otros condenados. Sí habían elegido al infeliz indicado para la tarea de títere. Y aquella mujer de pésimo carácter estaba sacando provecho de la situación. La miró, ella hizo lo mismo. Y largó el primer interrogante, sin delicadeza ni preámbulos. Quería saber algo sobre el Otro Mundo, la distancia entre el Cielo y el Infierno. El hermano mayor del héroe ni siquiera le prestó atención, ya no tenía obligación de responderle. Sólo debía soportarla por espacio de una hora, sin tocarle un pelo. Ése era el trato, y a eso se iba a limitar.

La hora transcurrió de manera pesada, con la mujer acribillándolo a preguntas y él en un silencio que lo hizo parecer una estatua de piedra. En cierto momento, Milk se cansó de hablarle en vano, y los últimos quince minutos sólo estuvieron en silencio, sin siquiera mirarse. No se miraban mucho, en realidad. Él comenzó a evitar sus ojos a como diera lugar, ella siguió cerrando los suyos para imaginar que su Goku estaba allí. Y así era, hasta que llegaba el momento de las preguntas, pero esta vez habían estado juntos más tiempo del acostumbrado y la costumbre había terminado por vencerlos. Ella se había sentado en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada contra una pared, los ojos cerrados y los oídos atentos a cualquier movimiento, y Raditz pensó que se había quedado dormida. Aburrido hasta el infinito, hizo crujir algunas de sus cervicales antes de emprender la retirada del recinto, cuando la mujer lo detuvo con un grito desesperado.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

—La hora se ha terminado —dijo él, con la poca paciencia que le quedaba, e intentó seguir su camino, pero los sollozos de Milk fueron la gota que rebalsó el vaso.

—No te vayas —rogó ella, con una voz que ni siquiera pudo reconocer como suya. Últimamente, todo lo que hacía o decía le parecía ajeno—. Por favor…

Él explotó, olvidó la extrema incomodidad que le provocaba la humana y avanzó hacia ella con una rapidez que la hizo detener el llanto con un jadeo.

—Quítate esas ideas extrañas, mujer —siseó, tan cerca de ella que las puntas de sus narices podían tocarse—. Yo no tengo nada que ver con ese sujeto que buscas. El Kakarotto que fue _mi_ hermano no es la misma persona que estás esperando, así que no sé nada de él.

Ella volvió a respirar cuando él hizo el amago de irse, pero el guerrero de pronto tenía tantas cosas por decir, tantos pensamientos, tantas quejas jamás expresadas, convertidas en un nudo en su garganta, que aquél desahogo había sido como el quiebre de un enorme muro de contención. Ya no podía parar.

—No, ¿sabes qué? —comenzó, al volverse a su llorosa cuñada, que temblaba en el suelo esperando las consecuencias de su atrevimiento en toda aquella locura—. Sí tengo algo para decirte, _un mensaje desde el Más Allá_. Debes aceptar que has sido abandonada, con tus hijos a cuestas, que no significas nada para ese idiota de Kakarotto, al igual que yo, al igual que su herencia, en toda esta maldita historia. —Y como si no hubiera visto suficiente dolor en el rostro de la mujer, siguió—. El protagonista es Kakarotto, no tú, no yo. Nosotros seremos los relegados, los que fueron dejados de lado por el bien del destino de grandeza de otro.

—¡Eso no es cierto! —respondió Milk desde el suelo, al borde de la histeria y bañada en llanto—. ¡Estás hablando de mi Goku! ¡Él se sacrificó por el bien de todos, no es ningún egoísta!

—Entonces —contestó él, con una media sonrisa de arrogancia—, ¿qué se supone que estás haciendo ahí?

—Esperar por un milagro que no ocurrirá —terminó ella, en un hilo de voz.

* * *

Pasó otro mes, y la mujer no interrumpió las visitas a la adivina. A lo mejor el orgullo o la terquedad la obligaban a seguir intentándolo, pero lo cierto es que hizo acto de presencia casi todas las semanas. Lo malo fue que, a partir de la discusión con el quinto guerrero, la esposa del héroe ausente ni siquiera pensó ya en el objetivo original, su esperanza había desaparecido totalmente y lo único que hizo en cada ocasión fue sentarse por espacio de una hora con el hermano del difunto. Había comenzado a observarlo, a buscar semejanzas y diferencias con su Goku. Empezó a llevarle comida, había desarrollado un gusto extraño por verlo devorar los platillos con la misma desesperación con que lo hacía su esposo. En todo veía a su amado Goku. Y él comenzó a esperar esos encuentros. Y surgió en él algo parecido al _deseo de vivir_.

Ésta sería la última de esas visitas, Milk ya lo había decidido. O al menos eso había dicho, cada vez que hacía el camino hacia el palacio de la anciana, pero esta vez no tendría más remedio que cumplirlo. Se había trasladado a la casa de su padre para estar cerca de sus hijos, y los dejaba una vez por semana con la excusa de un nuevo trabajo en una capital cercana, pero ya no había objetos de su pasado como princesa del monte Frypan que pudiera dilapidar, en esa delirante excusa de estar cerca del padre de sus hijos. Había llegado a su límite, ya no encontraba una excusa lógica para lo que estaba haciendo, y repetirse una y otra vez que no había _nada malo_ en ser solidaria con un familiar lejano ya no estaba funcionando.

Milk estaba frente a los cinco guerreros, con el último pago en sus manos, y algo en un gesto de él, el brillo casi imperceptible en alguna mirada de ella, le dieron la alerta a Uranai Baba. Algo terrible estaba por ocurrir, lo supo incluso antes que ellos. Por la cabeza de ella tal vez, sólo tal vez, estaría pasando la idea de que si Vegeta había podido quedarse, mucho más podía hacerlo Raditz. Y Raditz… él no tendría muchas ideas al respecto, sólo se estaría diciendo que si hubiese sobrevivido una hembra de su raza, ésta se habría parecido bastante a esa urraca obstinada.

Y en ese momento, a Enma Daioh Sama se le hizo un desastre en los libros. Las líneas de todo un universo comenzaron a entremezclarse, muchas a desaparecer. Mis compañeros y yo corrimos a leer todos los libros de vida, buscando la causa de este desastre, y la encontramos. Lo principal era que Son Goku no alcanzaría a regresar a la vida.

Cómo, y porqué, eso no lo sé. Se supone que es un héroe, y los héroes no trabajan más que de manera altruista. Pero a lo mejor es que he mirado todo este asunto de los héroes de una manera muy superficial. En realidad, si lo pienso mejor, los héroes no son nadie sin su entorno, sin alguien a quien defender. Por más que se pasen su vida siendo viajeros entre este mundo y el otro. Y un viajero no es nadie si no tiene adónde regresar, sin un puerto donde atracar es un barco a la deriva. Y un héroe jamás es un barco a la deriva. Jamás. Porque siempre necesitará algo desde donde apoyarse para tomar impulso, y así dar su salto hacia el objetivo.

Pero nuestro héroe estaba a punto de convertirse en un barco a la deriva. Y no lo sabía. Por lo tanto, mientras estaba en ese torneo del Otro Mundo, luchando contra Paikuhan, mis compañeros y yo corríamos de un lado a otro, revisando los libros, calculando posibilidades, llorando y mordiéndonos las uñas, ante cada línea perdida, ante cada destino truncado. Algo muy feo estaba por ocurrir en el universo, y el tal Goku tendría una participación muy importante en impedirlo. Bien. Con las pilas de libros cuyas páginas habían quedado en blanco, esparcidas por el suelo de la sagrada oficina de la entrada al Otro Mundo, Enma tomó asiento en su escritorio y soltó un enorme suspiro. Lo recuerdo, porque la correntada de aire fue tremenda. Tomó su teléfono, y marcó un número. Todos aguantamos la respiración, casi al mismo tiempo. Y observamos.

* * *

La última hora de Raditz y Milk había comenzado, y Uranai recibió una llamada. Ya sabía de lo que iba a hablarle Enma Daioh Sama, y sintió un escalofrío ya desde antes de levantar el teléfono. Escuchó en silencio, y respondió lacónicamente. Colgó el tubo. Apretó los puños, no estaba de acuerdo. No lo estaba, porque ella también era mujer, y sabía lo que era la soledad. Y por esa misma razón, no saldría de su boca nada de lo que sabía que podía llegar a ocurrir. Sólo metería su mano para arreglar el desastre y todo volvería a su cauce. La angustia no la dejó consultar el porvenir de esa mujer, pero todo parecía indicar que había un destino hacia el cual se dirigía con su sufrimiento. Éste no podía ser cortado de raíz, porque había cosas mejores en su futuro y en el de todos. Y aquél guerrero, aquél hombre que era y que ya no era, que _no debía ser_, tenía que volver a aquél lugar del que había salido y quedarse en el terreno de las posibilidades, no podía convertirse en algo concreto. Era una lástima, porque había conseguido ganar bastante a costa suya.

Se dirigió hacia los dos que estaban sentados frente a frente, con todo un salón de por medio, pero a la vez más cerca de lo que alguna vez habían estado de alguien. Eran los dos que habían sido dejados de lado en nombre de un bien mayor. Ambos habían visto en los ojos del otro esa semejanza, y las barreras estaban comenzando a derribarse en la mente de cada uno, sin que ellos lo notaran todavía. Uranai inspiró hondo, aún estaba a tiempo.

Era espantoso, de verdad, su carácter de mujer independiente se rebeló contra ese designio y por un momento se sintió tentada de dejar que todo siguiera su curso. El universo era de los hombres, ellos eran mayoría cuando se trataba de las decisiones importantes, y una mujer no podía abandonar su lugar de abnegación y sacrificio en pos de un bien mayor, mientras el hombre sí podía desaparecer sin ser tildado de malvado. Entonces la anciana se detuvo en su reflexión, con una sacudida de cabeza. ¿Pero qué estaba diciendo? Goku era un héroe, y Milk había llegado hasta allí buscándolo.

Estaba segura de que la muchacha aún veía en Raditz al menor de los hermanos. No habían sido en vano tantos años, desde la niñez, de pensar en él y de buscarlo por el mundo hasta que lo había encontrado en el Torneo de las Artes Marciales para recordarle su compromiso con ella. No había que menospreciar la gran memoria de Milk. Sí, esto era incorrecto. Podía ser que ella estuviese confundida. No debía suceder. No podía permitirlo.

Interrumpió la hora de los dos, le regresó a la esposa del héroe ausente el objeto que había recibido como pago, ya que no podría aceptarlo. No por esta vez. Acto seguido, anunció el regreso inminente del saiyajin al otro mundo. Por increíble que parezca debido a las circunstancias tan particulares que rodeaban a estos dos, Milk estalló en un llanto desconsolado. Lloró porque otra vez se quedaría sola, porque había tenido la esperanza de ser ella la que se alejara esta vez, y no al revés.

El saiyajin recibió la noticia con una sensación que no había conocido hasta el momento, y por lo tanto fue incapaz de catalogar. Luego levantó la vista, y la imagen de aquella mujer llorando lo perturbó, lo llenó de esos impulsos desconocidos. Se vio confundido, no supo qué reacción tener. Jamás alguien había pedido clemencia por él, había estado acostumbrado a valérselas por sí mismo, tanto en la vida como después de muerto, en su estancia en el infierno. Y así había estado bien. No sabría cómo seguir si continuaba con una sensación como la que acababa de invadirlo hacía un instante y terminaba por perder, así como había perdido todo en el transcurso de su existencia. No sería capaz de soportar algo así. Así que, se puso de pie y enfrentó a su tutora temporal.

—Bien, ya era hora —musitó, actuando con naturalidad, fingiendo que la mujer a su lado no se mordía la mano para no gritar—. Será mejor que hagamos esto rápido. Ya quiero irme de una vez.

La anciana adivina agradeció infinitamente la poca capacidad de los saiyajin para las cuestiones sentimentales, y se dispuso a acompañarlo a la oficina de Enma Daioh Sama. La esposa de Son Goku despidió a su cuñado con los puños apretados y el rostro descompuesto de la desolación. Y él le dedicó una media sonrisa, que no tenía nada de sardónica como las demás.

—Vamos —exclamó, mirándola como nunca la había mirado en esos dos meses, recibiendo a su vez, con un extraño gusto a victoria, la mirada de ella—. No seas patética. Nosotros sabemos sobrevivir en la derrota, ésa es nuestra fortaleza. Nosotros no necesitamos ser siempre el centro, no necesitamos ganar todo el tiempo, y sujetos como Kakarotto nunca podrán decir algo así. Actúa como siempre lo has hecho hasta este momento, yo haré lo mismo.

Ella no lo sabía, pero el guerrero había conseguido volver a tener la misma mirada confiada, la misma apariencia de guerrero temible con la que había llegado a aquél planeta. Había regresado al estado anterior a la derrota humillante frente a su hermano y al namek, y así entraría en el infierno, con la frente en alto. Una semisonrisa, un leve asentimiento, y el guerrero desapareció junto con la anciana. La mujer se vio sola en medio de la entrada del palacio, lo único que podía hacer era retirarse. En silencio, hizo el camino de salida, desencapsuló el vehículo, subió en éste y fue a buscar a sus dos hijos. Era hora de ir a casa en el Monte Paoz.

Una vez que llegara a su hogar y todo se normalizara, intentaría devolverle el aerocoche a Bulma, no se sentía bien si se lo quedaba, no era correcto. De repente, tenía la sensación de que _nada_ de lo que había ocurrido en esos meses hubiese sido correcto. Carraspeó, nerviosa, y se aferró al volante antes de aumentar la velocidad. Se dedicaría a ser madre, cosa que realmente la mantendría ocupada, y la mujer que aún hervía dentro de ella se dedicaría a amar a su difunto esposo, así como había hecho desde la niñez. Por suerte, sólo debió hacerlo por los siguientes cuatro años. La esperaban aún varias sorpresas, la línea de su destino y la de Son Goku aún no habían terminado de separarse. Debían volver a juntarse una vez más, como mínimo, antes de volver a separarse definitivamente.

Y con respecto a lo que pudo haber sido, y no fue, quedó en la memoria de los afectados únicamente. Jamás salió de la boca de ninguno de los que tuvo la oportunidad de ser testigo de aquellos extenuantes torneos en el palacio de Uranai Baba. Fue un pacto de silencio implícito, del que jamás se hizo insinuación, pero que se cumplió a rajatabla por parte de todos los implicados.

* * *

Y así fue como las líneas volvieron a reescribirse, mientras Son Goku resultaba ganador del torneo de los Kaios. Siguió siendo un héroe, y cuando llegó el momento de regresar a casa, allí lo recibieron con los brazos abiertos. Obtuvo el apoyo de los suyos, desde el cual lograría dar saltos increíbles, que lo posicionarían casi al nivel de otra divinidad. Y los libros de Enma Daio Sama se mantuvieron en orden. Y la armonía del universo siguió intacta.

Tal vez sea injusto si lo veo desde mi perspectiva sesgada de ser inferior. _Es injusto, y no dejará de serlo_, por más que lo mire desde cualquier punto de vista. Pero hay algo que es muy cierto, por más que a mí no me agrade: el papel de algunos es el de ser la eterna posibilidad, mientras que el de otros es el de aguardar siempre al héroe, el de servir de apoyo. Ese papel puede que sea tan importante como el de la fuerza arrolladora del luchador que está presente en el campo de batalla.

Y los dioses no son perfectos, si lo sabré yo, que estoy aquí de pie en la entrada del Otro Mundo desde hace miles de años, pero ellos sí que saben cumplir su papel. Más importante aún, saben mantener a los demás en el suyo. Y así será, hasta el fin de los tiempos.

* * *

**Nota de la Autora:** ¡Hola! XD

Wow. No me maten. Pero quería hacer un leve histeriqueo entre Raditz y Milk, se lo debía a mi imaginación cochina, que voló a la ionósfera apenas vio de quiénes se trataba el reto. Gracias **Ragdoll**, te adoro por haberme dado la oportunidad de escribir sobre Raditz. Gracias.

Y gracias a las chicas del grupo de face **Por los que leemos fanfics de Dragon Ball**, por hacer estos concursos que me obligan a pensar y a no quedarme en mi zona de confort XDD

El leve acercamiento de estos dos y la idea de Raditz como el quinto luchador de Uranai Baba surgieron casi de inmediato, pero no podía enlazarlos con el título. El fin de los tiempos. No se me ocurría nada, y confieso que terminé leyendo la Biblia XDDD El Apocalipsis siempre llamó mi atención desde que era chiquita. Lo leíamos con una amiga, escondidas en un mueble grandote en mi casa y nos moríamos de miedo imaginándonos los ríos de sangre, las plagas y los jinetes XDDD Y terminó saliendo esto, que no tuvo nada que ver XD No me había acercado a un texto religioso en años, desde mi época del colegio. Fue divertido. En fin.

Me puse a buscar sobre los niveles de poder de Milk y de los luchadores de Uranai Baba, y encontré información no muy confiable sobre que ella tenía 130 en el momento en que se enfrentó a Goku en el Torneo de Artes Marciales, y que Akkuman, el más poderoso de los luchadores de Uranai, tenía 120. Pero en Kansenshuu, la base de datos más confiable que conozco de internet, vi que hay muchos datos de niveles de pelea falsos dando vueltas por ahí, y que en la serie no se habló de niveles de poder hasta la llegada de Raditz, ya que eso de medir el ki en números fue un invento exclusivo de Freezer para uso en sus soldados. Así que me permití jugar con la idea de que Milk sí hubiera vencido a Akkuman, y que no hubiera sido afectada por su Devilmite Beam, ya que ella puede subir a Kinton al igual que Goku. Si alguien tiene una corrección sobre esto, no tengo problema, todos los comentarios son recibidos :D

Espero que les haya gustado, hice esto con mucho cariño hacia la familia Son. Son personajes a los que he aprendido a entender recién ahora, ya que cuando era más chica sólo los veía como la mujer gritona que obligaba a su hijo a estudiar, y el hombre tonto que abandonaba a su familia por ir a entrenar. Hay mucho más en la familia de Goku. Y hace falta mirar sólo un poco más allá para entender lo complejos e interesantes que pueden ser. A aquellas que no lo hayan pensado de esa forma todavía, les aconsejo que miren detenidamente el valor de muchas expresiones de Goku al referirse a la Tierra como su verdadero hogar, o simplemente, que observen que el secreto de sus aumentos de poder siempre han sido sus afectos. La escena de Namek con Krillin es desgarradora. Eso jamás podría haber ocurrido con un Goku cabeza hueca y desapegado de los suyos.

Bueno, saludos a todos los que hayan llegado a leer este delirio. Nos leemos por ahí :D


End file.
